


Pulchra

by FandomStar



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: (but that's not really addressed), Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Octavius, Insecurity, Jed being lovely, Jed loves Octy and thinks he's gorgeous, M/M, My First Smut, Scars, Smut, Sweet, barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Octavius doesn't think he looks good or attractive. When Jed finds out, he decides that it's up to him to prove his friend otherwise.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Pulchra

**Author's Note:**

> The title is one of the Latin translations of beautiful.  
> There are quite a few Latin phrases in this, translations will be in the end notes.  
> Also, this is the first smut I've ever posted anywhere, so don't be too harsh!

It had been a long and exhausting night for Octavius. His men were presenting to the senate the next night, so he’d had to have them do last minute training for hours. In his chambers though, he could allow himself to relax. After removing his armour and his helmet, leaving him in his tunic, he contemplated taking his tunic off as well. As he was alone, Octavius felt it best to change completely. He untied the belt around his waist and lifted it over his head. However, on his way to find a different tunic to replace it with, he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. He couldn’t help but stare at the marks across his chest - scars from battle and training alike. Stood there, in only his loincloth, they were there, plain to see and impossible to ignore.

“Howdy there, pardner!” a familiar voice cheerfully greeted. “Yer man Paulus told me I’d find ya here, figured ya might want me ‘round after all that work!”

Octavius tensed at the unexpected intrusion of Jedediah. The last thing he needed right then was his best friend seeing his scars and being disgusted by them. Quickly, he grabbed his tunic and pulled it back on.

“Y’know, it’s nuthin I ain’t seen before.” Jed teased.

“Perhaps I just prefer a little more decency,” Octavius replied, defensively, before smiling at the cowboy. “Sorry, it  _ is  _ good to see you after the day I’ve had.”

A little uncertain, Jed returned the smile. “Gathered it might be.”

Octavius sighed, crossing his arms awkwardly. He looked Jed in the eye.

“Would you like to come in? I might have some wine somewhere.” he offered.

“I’ll come in, absolutely,” Jed agreed, wrinkling his nose. “But I think I’ll hafta pass on that wine.”

Octavius laughed, guiding Jed to his bed.

“Y’know, you didn’t hafta cover up for me just now, right?” Jed commented as he and Octavius sat side-by-side on the mattress. “I meant what I said - there’s nuthin I ain’t seen before.”

Uncomfortably, Octavius shifted. He gave Jed a side glance.

“It’s ugly,” he murmured. “My chest.”

He looked at his lap, not wanting to see the pity on his friend’s face.

“Naw, I doubt anythin about ya could be ugly.” Jed told him. Octavius scoffed. “Oh? Prove it then.”

Wide-eyed, Octavius stared at him, before turning his gaze back to his legs. “You…? No. You’d take back what you said. Jupiter knows how many others have.”

“Hey, now. I ain’t any other person, am I?”

Jed… made a valid point, Octavius realised. Nervously, he tapped his knee.

“ _ Futue illud ,” _ he muttered, before standing. “Okay. But you must promise-”   
“I won’t say nuthin’ bad, I swear.” Jed promised.

Clearly uncomfortable, but satisfied, Octavius nodded, before turning his back and taking his tunic off for the second time in the past fifteen minutes. Slowly, Jed got to his feet and stepped in front of Octavius.

“Oh,” he whispered. “ _ This _ is what people’ve been callin’ ya ugly for?” He looked up from the general’s chest to his face, smiling. “I mus’ be the only one who knows beauty when he sees it then.”

His eyes still downcast, although his face flushed, Octavius shook his head. “No, I’m-”

“Octy,” Jed said, tilting his chin up so their eyes met. “You’re gorgeous.”

With disbelieving eyes, Octavius swallowed. “Jedediah…”

“Can I prove it to you? Will ya let me?”

Tentatively, Octavius nodded.

“Okay. Okay, I will let you try.”

Jed beamed, and reached a hand out, waiting for the go-ahead allowing him to touch Octavius’ skin. Nervously, Octavius pressed his palm to the back of Jed’s hand and nudged it so that it rested on his pec. Carefully, Jed’s finger found a line to trace. 

“They show ya survived,” he quietly said. “Scars. Even if it was an insignificant thing, ya have a medal to say ‘this here guy was hurt, but he made it through’. Least, that’s what my ma told me.”

When he was finished with giving the mark his attention, he didn’t think twice before leaning down to press his lips to it. Realising what he’d done, he straightened up.

“Lord, I’m sorry!” he exclaimed. “Was that-?”

“It’s… fine. You can… you can do that. If you want.” Octavius told him.

Jed looked up to see him blushing.

“Yeah?” he checked, getting an affirmative response.

He trailed his fingers to a scar running from Octavius’ shoulder blade to his collarbone. Gently, he leaned down to mouth at it, provoking a gasp from Octavius. Jed took it as a positive response, and decided to kiss along the mark, starting from his shoulder. As he kissed the line, Octavius sighed and Jed could feel the tension leaving his shoulders and back. Feeling brave, Jed decided to take a risk and move his lips closer to the Roman’s neck. 

“Tell me if ya want me to stop.” he whispered.

He waited a moment, before continuing. When he mouthed against Octavius’ pulse point, he groaned, deeply.

“ _ Jedediah.” _ Octavius murmured.

The noise he made when Jed gently nipped the spot was beautiful. Jed lifted his head and kissed Octavius’ cheek.

“How long’s it been since ya’ve done anything like this?” he asked.

“I… I honestly don’t remember.” Octavius replied.

“We’ll take this at your pace then,” Jed told him with a reassuring smile. “Lemme know if ya don’t like anythin’.” Octavius nodded. “Might be easier if ya get on the bed.”

As Octavius sat against the headboard of his bed, Jed took off his boots, chaps and vest before kneeling with his legs on either side of Octavius’. He gave Octavius a smile which was returned. Lovingly, Jed went back to giving attention to the scars on Octavius’ chest.

“Yer gorgeous,” he told Octavius between kisses. “Ev’ryone else is blind, y’hear me? Yer unbelievably stunnin’.”

When he lifted his head to look at Octavius’ face, there were tears in his eyes.

“Oh. Oh, Oct,” Jed murmured, brushing the tears away before wrapping his arms around his best friend (probably more at this point, but Jed didn’t want to think about that just yet). “You wanna carry on, or…?”

“Yes. Yes, I absolutely do,” Octavius replied. “Just… just give me a second.”

Jed pulled away to give Octavius some breathing space. Mere seconds after doing so, Octavius brought his hand up behind Jed’s neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Jed put his hands on Octavius’ chest to steady himself, before tilting his head to the side so that it was easier to access each other. Feeling Octavius’ tongue against his lip, Jed eagerly opened his mouth to let him explore. He moaned as Octavius’ hands lowered and he became more confident in the movements of his tongue. When Jed found himself needing air, he cupped Octavius’ face in his hands before breaking the kiss. Lightly, he pecked his nose, before returning to Octavius’ neck. Carefully, Jed bit down on a particular spot he zoned in on, causing the Roman general to keen loudly. Jed groaned at the sound of Octavius’ pleasure, feeling his cock suddenly pay attention to what was happening. He pressed his face into Octavius’ neck, which allowed Octavius to take advantage. He held Jed’s earlobe between his teeth and teased it with his tongue. Jed’s position allowed him to feel the cowboy’s response through vibrations against his throat.

“Octavius.” Jed growled, grinding down on Octavius’ lap. Both men let out an obscene sound at the friction between them. “Lie down.”

Octavius moaned at the instruction, and did as he was asked. Immediately, Jed attached his mouth to one of Octavius’ nipples.

“ _ Futuo _ ! Jedediah!” Octavius shouted.

Jed lifted himself a little. “You good?” he checked.

“Don’t stop!” Octavius demanded, pressing a hand to the back of Jed’s head.

Chuckling, Jed got back to work, swirling his tongue around the nub and sucking at it. The sounds coming from Octavius’ mouth were like music, and Jed could feel himself getting harder. He pulled away from Octavius’ nipple and hungrily pressed their mouths together before he could protest.

“Got anything we can use?” he breathed, squeezing the Roman’s hips.

“Not sure.” Octavius admitted.

Teasingly, Jed rolled his eyes with a grin.

“I’ll be back,” he said, getting to his knees as he crawled off the bed. “You better be outta those when I’m back!”

“Says the one who is, I believe, still fully clothed!” Octavius indignantly called after Jed. “And don’t even think about using my wine!”

“Thought hadn’t even occurred to me!”

After watching him walk away, Octavius sat up to stretch and roll his shoulders. Quickly, he slipped out of his loincloth, before laying back down. He idly traced his fingers across his chest, where Jed’s lips had been minutes before.

Jed.

What did this mean now? There was no way he’d be able to go back from what was happening in that moment. But could Jed? And would he?

“I see you did what I asked,” Jed commented with a smirk, sitting on the edge of the mattress with his leg curled up underneath himself, before frowning. “Hey. Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout that’s gotcha down?”

A little ashamed, Octavius sighed after looking up at Jed, who was fully naked.

“Just… If we go any further with… this, I can’t go back to before. Being friends,” he quietly told Jed. “I know… I know you may find it silly, but…”

“Nuthin’ silly ‘bout it if I feel the same,” Jed said, a bashful smile on his face. “Unless I’m silly too, which I wouldn’t exactly argue with.”

Octavius chuckled, and Jed couldn’t help but press a short, affectionate kiss to his mouth. Immediately, Octavius brought his arm around Jed and pulled him so he was laying over him.

“Did you find something?”

“Mmhmm.” Jed told him, nuzzling his nose against his companion’s jaw.

He ran his hand down Octavius’ side, bringing a pleased hum from Octavius’ lips. Teasingly, Jed circled his fingertips around the underside of Octavius’ thighs. Lifting his hips to wriggle, Octavius felt his breath hitch at the sensation.

“Jed…  _ ita. _ ” he breathed.

Jed grinned. “You like that?”

Frantically, Octavius nodded, encouraging Jed to tickle his thighs again. Octavius sighed in contentment.

“You’re weird, boy.” Jed commented, chuckling fondly in amusement.

“Not my fault you found-  _ ah _ !” Octavius was cut off when Jed’s hand found his hard cock. “ _ Ita, ita. _ ”

Jed grinned, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “ _ Love  _ it when ya go Latin on me, Oct.”

He didn’t spend too much time on Octavius’ cock, before his hand left to dip itself in the jar he brought back with him.

“You feelin’ okay, Oct?” he checked, running a finger along Octavius’ crack.

Octavius nodded, breathing heavily. “ _ Aliquid, nunc! _ ”

When Jed finally passed his finger through his rim, Octavius groaned.

“You’re nice. Feel so nice, Octy.” Jed whispered.

He hit a wall, and Octavius whined. 

“There?” Jed asked, and Octavius nodded.

Octavius bucked his hips when he added a second finger to nudge against his prostate. Gently, he pressed a hand against Jed’s chest to push him away slightly.

“This will be very quick if you continue.” he warned, breathlessly.

“You wanna-?”

“ _ Volo te. _ ”

Jed crashed his lips against Octavius’, pumping his fingers a few times to ensure that the Roman was ready before removing them. Carefully, he positioned his leaking cock at Octavius’ entrance. Octavius wrapped his legs around Jed’s hips and moaned as he pulled the cowboy into him. Jed groaned into his ear.

“ _ God! _ ‘s been a while…  _ Lord  _ yer tight… feel good, so dadgum incredible, Octy, ya really are.”

When Jed began moving, Octavius gasped.

“ _ Bonum! Poli prohibere! Magis,  _ Jedediah!  _ Ita bonum, sentit… _ ”

Octavius was cut off from his Latin spiel when Jed touched his desperately wet cock, which prompted him to cry out as his climax overcame him. Grunting, Jed continued to ride out his bed partner's pleasure. Quickly, Octavius’ tightened hole brought him to release and he gasped heavily as he let go into Octavius. When Octavius whimpered from oversensitivity, Jed lazily pulled out and rolled over so he could curl into Octavius’ side. He tucked his face into the crook of Octavius’ neck and hugged him. 

“ _ Licuit? _ ” Octavius whispered, having caught his breath, yet still stuck in Latin momentarily.

Jed nodded. “Mmhmm. Yeah. Amazing. Jus’... get real cuddly after doin’ stuff like that. That okay?”

“Perfect.” Octavius assured him, pressing a sweet kiss to his head.

For a while, they stayed snuggled together in silence.

“Yer really beautiful,” Jed whispered. “Even if nobody else sees it, I sure do. And so should you, Oct.”

“I… think I believe you,” Octavius said, quietly. “And… I shall try to see what you see.”

With a smile, Jed lifted his head and pressed his lips to Octavius’ in a slow kiss. As soon as Jed pulled back, Octavius felt something be placed on his head and immediately knew what it was. He brought his hands up to feel Jed’s hat, and turned to see the man himself grinning, before they both collapsed into a heap of laughter.

“Sorry, jus’ always wanted ta see ya in my hat!” Jed admitted.

“How do I look?” Octavius asked, cheekily.

Jed leaned close to his face. “Stunnin’.” He quickly kissed Octavius. “But ya’ll never live up to me!”

“Oi!”

Octavius tackled Jed to his bed, causing the cowboy to screech in surprise. They were left panting for breath in a pile of two. 

“What d’ya reckon the time is?” Jed asked, staring at the window.

“Probably near dawn.” Octavius replied, falling from Jed’s stomach.

“Not enough time to get sorted then?”

“Doubtful.”

“Shame. Think Gigantor’ll mind if we stay here for today?”

Octavius smiled at Jed. “I don’t think he’ll have much choice,  _ dilectus _ .”

Blushing, Jed cuddled into Octavius’ side again, and the Roman buried his face in long blonde hair as the sun rose and showed its beams through the window of the Roman general’s bedchambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Futue illuid = Fuck it  
> Aliquid, nunc = Do something, now  
> Volo te = I want you  
> Bonum! Poli prohibere! Magis, Jedediah! Ita bonum, sentit = Good! Don't stop! More Jedediah! So good, feels...  
> Licuit? = Alright?


End file.
